This invention relates generally to electric strikes used in connection with locking and unlocking of doors. More particularly, it concerns improvements in the construction and operation of such strikes, particularly as regards reduction in overall size while enabling programmable operation.
There is continuing need for reliable electric strikes of the above type, and characterized by long reliable life, reduction in size and enhanced efficiency. There is also need for strikes having unusual advantages in construction, in operation, and providing improved results, embodied in the present invention, as will be seen.